Lágrimas del Cielo
by Oly17
Summary: Una serie de acontecimientos después de la aparente destrucción de la Organización vuelven patas arriba la vida recién reorganizada del joven detective Shinichi Kudo,que se ve en una encrucijada entre sus sentimientos, su deber y su propia vida, en la que Shiho Miyano está bien implicada. Sus decisiones pueden cambiar cómo conoce su vida hasta ahora,¿Será capaz de asumir el riesgo?
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

Llovía.

El agua encharcaba todo lo que había alrededor mientras metía la última maleta en el coche que acababa de alquilar.

Hasta el alma me dolía. Alcé la vista hacia la casa del profesor Agasa y la contemplé por última vez. Sabía que no volvería a aquel lugar, que no iba a haber una próxima vez. Y en el fondo lo aceptaba. Tenía que ser así.

Tenía que ser así.

Cerré el maletero y me dispuse a entrar en el asiento del conductor.

Y entonces, oí su voz.

- ¡Haibara! –me llamaba, cruzando la calle a toda velocidad entre las gotas de lluvia- ¡Haibara!

Mi corazón pegó un bote. Corrí hacia la puerta del conductor y la abrí, pero él fue más rápido.

Su mano se aferró a mi brazo con fuerza.

- ¿A dónde demonios vas?- me preguntó.

Bajé la vista. No quería mirarle. No podía… o no podría irme.

- Lejos de aquí.-murmuré- Aquí lo único que doy son problemas.

Shinichi vaciló, sabía a lo que me refería. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había pasado aquella semana.

Noté cómo su mano se acercaba mi barbilla y me forzaba a mirarle. No hacía falta que girara la cabeza, sabía perfectamente cómo me estaba mirando.

Seguramente sus ojos me miraran con reproche, por ser una cobarde más en este mundo de locos.

Y, sin embargo, cuando alcé la vista lo que vi en sus ojos azules fue preocupación, y pena. Quizá también él estuviera harto de todo esto.

Contuvo el aliento y habló.

- No te vayas. Por favor.

La forma en que me miraba, su voz, lo que acababa de decirme…Dios, ese sentimiento que él me provocaba explotó dentro de mi pecho…y no ocurrió nada más. Me mantuve quieta, perdiéndome en aquel azul.

- Es lo mejor para los dos.-musité.

- No, no lo es.

Me deshice de su brazo de un tirón y me apresuré a colarme en el asiento del conductor. Shinichi me perseguía con desesperación.

Con un movimiento se coló en el coche y se colocó encima de mis rodillas, cogiéndome por los hombros.

Estábamos tan cerca que podía ver cómo le caían gotas de su pelo encharcado y su respiración palpitándome en las mejillas.

Palpé la súplica en sus ojos y suspiré.

- No insistas, Shinichi. –añadí- No tengo ninguna razón por la que seguir aquí. Lárgate.

Mis palabras fueron lo bastante duras para hacer que abandonara, pero el tono de mi voz no dio el pego.

Él me dedicó una mueca que no supe clasificar y volvió a tomar aire.

- Sí tienes una razón por la que quedarte, Haibara: Éste es tu sitio. El profesor Agase te quiere como a una hija, no puedes abandonarle ahora. ¿Qué cara crees que va a poner cuando sepa que te marchas? –La distancia que había entre nosotros se acortó un poco.- ¿Y qué hay de mí, eh? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? Todo por lo que hemos pasado…¿ha sido mentira? No puedes mentirme, Haibara; y mucho menos a ti misma.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Iba a decirlo. Sabía que iba a decirlo.

Nunca se le había escapado una, dudo que ahora no fuera a dar en el clavo.

Me preparé a mí misma para oírlo, sabiendo que nadie podría moverme de allí si Shinichi abría la boca en aquel momento.

- Te quiero, Ai. Y quiero que nos olvidemos del pasado. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo, aquí y ahora… y no quiero perderte. Ni ahora ni nunca. Por favor, Ai. Te quiero.

Hice ademán de reprimir un sollozo, pero mis lágrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas como si quisieran burlarse de mí.

Shinichi me contemplaba en silencio, esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Me sequé las mejillas con la manga y procuré encontrar mi voz, que se había escondido intentando convencerme también de que lo mejor sería quedarme, pero no hice caso.

Empujé a Shinichi contra el volante, llorando.

- Sal del coche.

Él me dedicó una última mirada. Primero de incredulidad, y luego de dolor.

- Como quieras.

Herido, salió del vehículo y se quedó a un par de metros de mí mientras yo cerraba la puerta, rota en sollozos incontrolables.

Pisé el acelerador y las ruedas se resistieron levemente hasta dar el acelerón que me alejó de él, seguramente para siempre.

Hasta el coche quería que me quedara.

Apreté las manos contra el volante con fuerza y miré por el espejo retrovisor.

Shinichi seguía ahí. Quizá sin poder creerlo del todo.

Sin poder creer que iba a marcharme.

Sin poder creer que yo no le quería.

No, no podía permitirme que creyera eso, después de todo lo que había pasado.

Le pegué una patada al freno y el coche derrapó, dando la vuelta con un ruido insoportable.

A través del cristal pude ver cómo se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1:

El reloj del pasillo del hospital marcó las diez de la mañana.

Me revolví bajo mi abrigo y bostecé, levantándome de aquel incómodo asiento de plástico en el que me había quedado toda la noche.

Giré la cabeza hacia la puerta más próxima a mí, donde Jodie hundía la mirada a lo que había más allá, inquieta.

Le posé una mano en el hombro.

- ¿Se ha despertado ya?

Jodie asintió sin decir nada más.

La solté y di un par de zancadas hacia el interior de la habitación.

El pulso se me disparó cuando le vi acurrucado en la cama, con el brazo apoyado detrás de la cabeza y sus ojos azules espiando a la gente que pasaba por su ventana.

Intenté borrar de mi cara la amplia sonrisa que había aparecido de repente, pero no lo logré.

- ¿Cómo estás?

Shinichi me dedicó una mirada y sonrió.

- Como si tuviera una resaca de mil demonios.-respondió.

Me acerqué a él y me senté sobre la cama.

Shinichi se dio la vuelta y se quedó de cara a mí, mirándome.

- ¿Y cómo llevas lo de la explosión?

Se encogió de hombros.

- No me acuerdo de casi nada, por eso no termino de creérmelo. –una sombra de incertidumbre le cruzó la mirada- Es imposible que se hayan cargado a toda la organización con un puñado de dinamita.

Suspiré.

- Te recuerdo que nos cargamos a unos cuantos por nuestra cuenta.-añadí- Gin, Vodka. ¿Te acuerdas?

Él asintió.

- A medias.

- Y llegamos a la base de datos. Robamos un ordenador y una carpeta llena de papeles.-él seguía con el ceño fruncido mi vago intento de refrescarle la memoria.

- Y casi nos matan al intentar sacarla.-respondió.

Meneé la cabeza. Razón no le faltaba. Nos habían encerrado en un laboratorio, sabiendo que pronto iban a hacer estallar la base. Aunque, lo que la organización no sabía era que las salidas estaban bloqueadas y que se iban a morir todos en aquel agujero.

Crucé con los dedos la venda que cruzaba el pecho de Shinichi, que tenía hace poco una bala incrustada.

- Sí…menudo susto nos has dado a todos.

Su voz sonó suave.

- Ya.

Bajé la mirada y nuestros ojos chocaron. Shinichi me miraba descaradamente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Huí de su mirada, deseando con todas mis fuerzas no ponerme como un tomate allí mismo.

Retiré mi mano con delicadeza y caí en la cuenta de que Shinichi me seguía observando.

Me levanté de la cama y le di la espalda, dispuesta a marcharme.

A lo mejor si él no tuviera ese dolor de cabeza tan grande, seguramente se habría dado cuenta de que casi estaba corriendo.

- Cuídate, ¿vale?

- Vale.

**_(DATO: ÉSTAS LÍNEAS SON PARA CAMBIAR DE ESCENA)_**-

Una semana después le dieron el alta a Kudo.

No volví a ir a verle, pero llamaba todos los días a Jodie para preguntarle como estaba, que le tenía bajo vigilancia junto con otros agentes de la CIA cuyos nombres recuerdo vagamente.

Le hizo prometer que no le diría nada al respecto y ella me respondió con una risa fuerte a través del teléfono.

El día que salía del hospital, le estaba esperando en la puerta, apoyada sobre la puerta de mi coche nuevo. Un mercedes descapotable. Cortesía del Señor Kudo. ¿Quién era yo para hacerle ascos a un coche? Adoro a ese hombre.

Me desvié de mis pensamientos cuando le vi aparecer por la puerta del hospital.

Se notaba perfectamente que no llevaba vendas por la camiseta que llevaba, que era lo suficiente ajustada para saber lo fuerte que estaba, y más aún con una manga corta que dejaba escapar parte de sus bíceps. De ahí todas sus fans. Dudo que nadie pueda resistirse a un chico como éste. Ni siquiera yo.

Le observé mientras caminaba hacia mí y me sonreía ampliamente.

Le devolví la mueca y me levanté las gafas de sol de los ojos.

Me recorrió con la mirada y dejó de caminar a apenas un metro de mí.

- Hola.-saludó.

- Hola Kudo.-respondí- ¿Qué tal la herida?

- Mejor.-dijo él, desviando la mirada hasta lo que había a mi espalda- ¿Un coche?

- Ajá, ¿Te gusta?

Shinichi asintió y alzó una ceja.

Estaba muy guapo cuando hacía eso.

- Y… ¿Quién va a conducirlo?

Alcé mi mano derecha como siguiéramos en la escuela primaria, y él rió, incrédulo.

- ¿Tú?

- ¿Y quién más hay aquí?-abrí la puerta del conductor y me acurruqué en el asiento- Tengo el carnet desde hace casi tres años.

- ¿Tres años?

Me encogí de hombros.

- En América se puede conducir a los dieciséis.

- Ah, claro.

Con esto le dio la vuelta al coche y se sentó en al asiento del copiloto. Parecía adormilado, pero seguro que su mente estaba mucho más despierta que la mía. Arranqué.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- A casa del profesor.-respondí- Dice que quiere verte ahora que no vas a volver a ser Conan.-reí- Tuvimos muchísima potra en encontrar la caja adecuada.

- Supongo que sí.-vaciló un momento y después dijo- Me parece que nunca te he dado las gracias. Por… haberme agrandado tantas veces.

Le miré de reojo.

- No hay por qué darlas.-sonreí- ¿Y ahora a qué viene tanto agradecimiento? ¿Se te ha removido la conciencia o qué? –Negué con la cabeza- Eso no es propio de ti, Kudo.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- He estado a punto de morirme. Algo habrá influido.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Hubo un pequeño silencio y en ese rato me dediqué a fijarme bien en la carretera hasta que escuché a Shinichi moverse por su asiento en busca de algo.

Desvié la mirada y le vi sacar de la guantera un cd y colocarlo en la radio del coche.

Una melodía de guitarra inundó el habitáculo y los reconocí.

- Oh, los Beatles.-comenté.- No sabía que te gustaban.

- Y no me gustan.-replicó él- Mi madre es la que está obsesionada con ellos. No importa cuánto tiempo pase.

Esbocé una sonrisa nostálgica.

- A mi madre también le gustaban.-murmuré.- De niña me sabía todas las canciones porque mi madre las ponía en el coche y las cantábamos de camino al colegio.-suspiré- Aún me acuerdo cómo mi hermana se reía cuando nos escuchaba…-Una lágrima me calló por la mejilla y me sentí estúpida.

Noté su mirada clavada en mí y sentí en el silencio de aquella canción cómo él acercaba la mano y me acariciaba la mejilla, llevándose una lágrima por el camino.

- Lo siento, soy un auténtico bocazas.-se disculpó.

Negué con la cabeza.

- No, la blandengue soy yo.-respiré hondo.- Se supone que debería tenerlo ya más que superado.

- No tienes por qué.-replicó él, desviando la vista hacia ninguna parte.- El dolor de alguien que hemos perdido es algo que no se va tan fácilmente. Y menos si son…eran…tu familia, Ai. Todo lo que tenías. Pero las cosas pasan y el mundo no deja de girar para nadie. Pero ahora tienes al profesor… y me tienes a mí.

Su voz empezó a retumbar dentro de mi cabeza mientras hacía un sobreesfuerzo por aparcar en condiciones en la acera de delante de la casa de Kudo.

Intenté apartar el tema con una broma.

- Creía que las cursiladas no se te daban bien.

Shinichi soltó algo parecido a una risa desde su asiento mientras abría la puerta del coche.

- Quizá, pero las personas se me dan de maravilla.-salió del coche y lo rodeó hasta llegar a mi ventanilla- Por eso soy el Sherlock Holmes moderno.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Shinichi rió al ver mi gesto y me abrió la puerta del conductor. Quité la llave del contacto y me deslicé hacia a fuera, echando a andar hacia la verja de la casa. Saqué las llaves de mi bolsillo y se las tiré a Kudo con un movimiento, intentando pillarle desprevenido.

La cogió al vuelo.

- Yo no soy una persona cualquiera.

Al principio no me respondió, mientras le daba vueltas al manojo con los dedos, fingiendo no haberme escuchado hasta que finalmente abrió la verja y me dejó pasar primero.

- Supongo que no.

Crucé el camino de hojas secas que bordeaba el jardín de la casa de los Kudo, que ahora más bien parecía una selva tropical. Y yo, en parte era culpable de ello.

Giré sobre mis propios pies y observé cómo cerraba la puerta de un empujón y se me quedaba mirando con la espalda apoyada a la puerta.

Seguía sin entender a qué venía esa actitud.

- ¿No se supone que íbamos a casa del profesor?-me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

- Ser una caja de sorpresas también es una de mis grandes virtudes.

Shinichi negó con la cabeza y echó a andar hacia mí. Llevaba una sonrisa ladeada colocada en el rostro.

Sus pasos empezaron a parecerme eternos cuando apenas quedaron unos centímetros entre él y yo.

- No tienes remedio.

No me moví ni para pestañear.

Como me sacaba más de un palmo de altura, sentí su respiración palpitar en mi frente un instante y alcé la vista.

Me encontré con ojos azules, un océano concentrado en pequeñas chispas de un sentimiento que no supe ubicar. Tampoco estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Me faltaba el aire. Bueno, me faltaba de todo.

Intenté mantener la calma a toda costa y le dediqué una sonrisa burlona, quitándole las llaves de su mano derecha y echando a correr hacia la puerta.

En otras palabras, huyendo de él. ¿Por qué?

Ah, sí, ya sé por qué.

Tengo miedo a que recuerde.

Abrí la puerta y me quedé ahí, esperando.

Shinichi me miraba con las cejas levemente arqueadas.

Amplié mi sonrisa todo lo que pude.

- ¿A qué estás esperando? ¿Quieres ver tu sorpresa o no?

- ¡Sorpresa!

Todos los que ocupaban aquella habitación gritaron esa palabra al unísono mientras a Shinichi de le descolocaba la cara.

Heiji Hattori, Kazuha y Sonoko rodeaban una mesa alargada que tenía una tarta descomunalmente grande colocada en el centro con un buen puñado de confeti como valor añadido.

- Pero bueno, ¿qué es esto?-musitó, tan seco como siempre.

Me crucé de brazos a su espalda.

- Hoy es cuatro de abril.-dije.

- Sí, es tu cumpleaños, ¡idiota!- Soltó Heiji, dedicándole un guiño.

- ¿Y por eso estáis vosotros aquí?

- Bueno, esto es sólo un pequeño adelanto de la fiesta que va a haber esta noche…-murmuré- Hay que celebrar que has vuelto, ¿no?

Shinichi giró la cabeza hacia mí.

- ¿Tú has montado todo esto?

Me encogí de hombros.

- Ya va siendo hora de que te devuelva todas las que te debo, ¿no? –Shinichi me dedicó una mirada conmovida que me vi obligada a esquivar.- Y…Sonoko se ha hecho cargo de más que yo de eso. Ha alquilado hasta una discoteca.-me incliné un poco para mirarla- ¿Cómo decías que se llamaba?

Sonoko esbozó una sonrisa tan grande que por un momento pensé que se le iba a salir de las mejillas.

- El esmeralda. -anunció, dando palmas como una niña pequeña- ¡Dónde van todos los famosos y hay siempre periodistas en la puerta! Seguro que hasta salimos en la tele…

Kazuha compartió su entusiasmo con una sonrisa cómplice y Heiji puso los ojos en blanco.

Reí.

- Va a ser divertido, ¿no creéis?

Mi mueca se desvaneció en cuanto la vi cruzar la puerta del salón.

La habitación pareció iluminarse cuando rodeó con timidez la mesa y avanzó a Shinichi, mirándolo con esos ojos enormes que no podía evitar envidiar.

Él la rodeó con los brazos y yo bajé la cabeza, procurando no mirar cómo se besaban.

Otro motivo por el que me parecía rara la actitud de Shinichi.

Ran y él llevaban casi tres meses juntos.

Los flashes que teñían de plata la entrada del Esmeralda me cegaron un instante.

Llegaba muy tarde.

Los periodistas me miraban de arriba abajo con una mirada tan descarada que hasta me resultó profesional.

Procuré ignorarlos mientras caminaba hasta que uno me cogió del brazo.

- Hola, preciosa. ¿Te importa posar para una foto?

Si la perfección de la cara de aquel chico no me hubiera parecido suficiente, seguro que no me hubiera puesto la mano en la cintura y hubiera intentado hacer lo que me pedía sin parecer demasiado exagerada. No sonreí. Le dediqué una mirada arrogante a la cámara y ésta me respondió con otro rayo que casi me dejó tonta.

- Muy bien, muchas gracias.-dijo el chico.- Con lo que promete esta fiesta, seguro que seréis portada. Mucha gente se muere por saber cómo es la fiesta de cumpleaños del mismísimo Shinichi Kudo. ¿Es verdad que ya ha vuelto del extranjero?

Me quedé mirándole un momento, atónita.

- ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

El periodista se encogió de hombros.

- Es la noticia del día, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Me llevé las manos al pelo y me dí la vuelta, echando a andar hacia dentro sin despedirme de aquel chico.

Espero que no se notara que estaba temblando.

- Oh, Dios.


End file.
